The Next Generation
by ScarletAngel12
Summary: Rina is the next avatar, an earth bender who comes into the picture at the wrong time. Korra made a mistake when she kept the portal to the spirit world open and united the physical world with the spiritual. With no spiritual guidance from her past lives, Rina is forced to seek help from Korra's spirit when things get bad. But that won't work out so well, as Korra is the reason why


A/N: Hey guys, this is my first LOK fan fiction and I just thought I'd go ahead and just create a new avatar who is an earth bender! *Fist pumps* But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story, R&R if you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK or any of the characters in it with the exception of OCs

* * *

"This is my daughter Rina, the new Avatar" My father Eiji introduces me to a woman in yellow and orange attire, her hair a short bob with a bun on the upper right of her head. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Jinora. I'll be teaching you air-bending!" Jinora smiles and shakes my hand. "Hi, it's a pleasure" I say, feeling uncomfortable and shifting slightly. I wasn't expecting this. I was only 13, and I was forced into this life. The life of the Avatar. "I can tell this must be awkward for you, you're so new to this. You'll adapt quickly though. You'll see, Air Temple Island is the greatest!" she says happily, starting the tour.

"And this is a statue we have of Avatar Korra, right next to Avatar Aang" Jinora explains, taking us to another part of the temple. I wasn't really listening, as I was still hoping this wasn't real. I couldn't be the Avatar. I was just playing around when I was bending the other elements in the garden. I've heard stories of the Avatar, but I never imagined actually being one! "Rina?" Jinora snaps me away from my thoughts and I blink once, wondering what she said. She giggles, and motions to the room we were in front of. "This is where you'll be sleeping. I hope it's alright" She says, turning to leave. "Come find us in the dining room after you've settled in" she says, walking away.

Great, I missed the part where she showed me where the dining room was. Then again, I'm sure I'll manage. I put my bag down on the floor and look around the boring room. The walls were pale white with a matching bed and curtain-less windows. Room sweet room. "I guess Korra wasn't big on room-decor" I sigh, plopping lazily on the bed and kicking off my tight and uncomfortable shoes. I also loosened out my hair and took off the jewelry and expensive things I was forced to wear for this occasion. Upon taking off everything that made me uncomfortable, I felt a thousand times better.

"Where can it be?" I say in frustration after wandering aimlessly for a few minutes. "Why does this temple have to be so complicat-" my attention is caught by an odd statue. It looked like two spirits? One was white with blue detailed lines and the other was black with red detailed lines. They seemed to be locked in battle as I inched closer to get a better look. The statue seemed almost familiar as I gazed in awe. "Raava and Vaatu. The spirits of Light and Darkness" Jinora says, practically scaring me out of my skin.

"Like Ying and Yang?" I ask, looking up at her. "Correct. The two are locked in battle for ten thousand years until Harmonic Convergence, which is where they battle for the fate of the world. If Raava is defeated, the world must suffer 10,000 years of darkness and chaos. If Vaatu is defeated, the world is granted 10,000 years of peach and prosperity" Jinora says, meeting my eye contact. "Whoa, did this actually happen?" I ask, now intrigued by this story. "Why don't we go downstairs, I'll tell you all about it" Jinora says, and I follow her out of the room.

"So wait, Korra fought Vaatu? That's kind of awesome" I say, sipping from my tea. "Yup, all of the Avatars had their fair share of being amazing. Kyoshi, Roku, Aang, and who could forget about Wan" Jinora says, biting a sweet bun. "Wait, who are these people?" I ask in curiosity, eating a piece of my bun. "Oh my, aren't you eager for learning. Wan was the first Avatar, who's first element was fire. He fused with Raava and become the first person to bend all four elements in the avatar state, making him the avatar" Jinora says, pausing to chew. "Oh gosh, look at the time. We have to get you to Republic City for your first audience appearance!" Jinora says excitedly, rushing me along.

"This dress is perfect!" "This dress is stupid" I moan in annoyance at the girly dress I was put in. It was long mint green kimono with emerald green flowers and lining. She had also done up my hair in an elegant up-do with lilies and my face was graced with light makeup. "I look like a girl" I say in embarrassment. "Well you're supposed to, come on!" she says, pulling me. The dress was too long and I ended up slipping a few times. The heels I was wearing were difficult to walk in and I stumbled every now and again.

* * *

"Um, hello?" I say in embarrassment, staring down at the thousands of eyes watching me. "I'm Avatar Rina, and it's an honor to be in Republic City" I say, hoping that will cause some sort of noise, but the crowd was deadly silent. "So does that mean the Avatar steps back up? I'm confused" A voice in the crowd shouts, and I'm confused as well. Korra stepped down? Why? "I'm not sure why Avatar Korra stepped down, but I see it fit to take my place as Avatar once again, I suppose" I reply, wondering if I was saying the right thing. If the Avatar was supposed to step down, why was I brought here? At that, the crowd erupted in noise and questions being shouted here and there.

After a series of questions being answered, Jinora and I left the stage and met up with someone else. She had silky black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and wore a suit of metal armor. She stood abroad with her hands behind her back and her feet together. Everything about her screamed authoritive, intimidating, and mature. Behind her stood eight men in metal uniforms as well, but none as upgraded as hers. "Hello Avatar Rina, I am Noriko Bei fong, chief of Republic City police" She says, maintaining her powerful stance. "Um, hi" I say, shaking slightly. She scares me. "I hope you two get along nicely, because she'll be teaching you earth bending and metal bending!" Jinora announces, causing me to whip my head around to stare at her.

This mean lady couldn't be my teacher! She just couldn't be!

* * *

A/N: So, Noriko Bei Fong, you can tell who's daughter that is! R&R if you have any tips, suggestions, ideas, comments, concerns, criteria, please leave them in the reviews. I'll try to post every Friday or Saturday at the latest. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
